


More Than Okay

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e19 The Unnatural, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, awkward moments, hopefully some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a date and it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: XF First Dates Challenge





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is also part of my Fictober series.

He should have bought her flowers. That’s his first thought as he knocks on Scully’s front door at 7 pm sharp. He’s made sure to be on time, sitting in his car for an additional five minutes. Standing here, feeling like a child who is anxious to see if their best friend will come out to play, he realizes how ridiculous the whole situation is.

It started as a joke. Or half a joke, really. Last Monday, Scully’s mom called her at the office. That alone is noteworthy as Mrs. Scully usually refrains from doing so. He tried not to eavesdrop, but it was impossible. He pretended to work while stealing glances at Scully, wrapping the phone cord around her finger, her face beet-red.

“No, mom, I don’t need you to make dates for me,” she’d said through gritted teeth. “Can we please discuss this Friday night? I’m at work.” Oh, how he’d wished he could have heard Mrs. Scully reply to that. A moment later, though, Scully sighed in relief and hung up the phone.

“Mom trouble?” He’d asked with a soft smile.

“You could say that.”

“You know,” he’d said, chewing on his pen, “how about we go on a date Friday night? You could call your mom and say you’re busy after all.”

“Are you serious?”

He had been. At that moment he had been dead serious. He had been thinking about their baseball quasi date and how he couldn’t wait to repeat that.

“Yes. I know the perfect place. I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Well… okay.” 

And that’s how he finds himself here, heart pounding, his flowerless hands sweaty, ready to take Scully on their first date.

“Mulder, hi.” Scully opens the door and the synapses in his brain collapse. She’s wearing a black strappy dress that hugs all the curves he knows are there (he’s felt them) but hardly ever sees.

A “wow” slips from his mouth unasked and Scully throws him a shy smile over her shoulder. Staring at her, and he can’t stop taking her in, taking mental pictures for himself, he feels utterly overwhelmed. And so very underdressed. He’s wearing black jeans and a blue dress shirt.

“You look good too,” she says anyway, picking up her purse. “Ready to go?”

“S-sure.” He puts his hand on the small of her back, simply out of habit. Heat shoots through his whole body as his fingers meet the next to nothing fabric. He feels her muscles with every step they take.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a- a surprise. You’ll like it.”

Or at least he hopes she will.

*

“I’m sorry, Mr.-“

“Mulder,” he says, keeping his voice down. “I had a reservation for 7 pm. Fox Mulder.” He flashes his badge, hoping that it will impress the hostess. It doesn’t.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Mulder, but there is no reservation under that name. You could wait at the bar and you will get the next free table.”

“Let’s do that,” Scully says, tugging at his sleeve. “We’ll wait.”

“I’m sorry, Scully,” he says when they sit down.

“It’s not your fault.” She reaches for the small nut bowl, shoving a few into her mouth.

“You’re hungry.”

“A bit,” she admits. She touches his arm and squeezes. “I can wait. So how about you tell me what-“

“Fox,” a voice screeches near them. “Fox Mulder?” They both turn towards the woman, a tall brunette and with eyebrows shot so high they almost reach her hairline. She’s clinging to the arm of a man who clearly has a reservation here. One that didn’t get lost. She stalks over to them, obviously knowing him.

“It is you,” she says. There’s no warmth in her voice. No friendliness at all. He tries to place her – her face looks vaguely familiar – but nothing comes to mind.

“Hello,” he says with a shaky smile. Her own smile falls when she notices Scully next to him.

“Oh, I see,” she says. “You never call me back but you go out with- with someone like her?” He glances at Scully, who clears her throat, and licks her lip. He can’t tell whether she’s amused or pissed. Maybe she’s both.

“I don’t – aren’t you on a date yourself?”

“Oh, you mean David? Well.” She winks at him before she remembers that she hates him apparently. She ignores Mulder and turns to Scully. “He used to ask me out for dates, you know. Before you.” Mulder is still watching Scully and now he knows she’s amused. She’s biting her bottom lip. Hard. “Good luck with him. Bye, Fox.” She quickly turns on her heels and joins the other man who throws him dirty looks.

“Scully, I am so sorry, I – are you laughing?”

She is. She’s trying to stifle it but there’s no denying it. She’s laughing, tears rolling down her face.

“I’m glad you find this amusing,” Mulder mumbles, taking a peanut and crushing it between his fingers. “I don’t even know who she is.”

“Well, she obviously knows who you are. I’m sorry, Mulder. I just didn’t expect – she was so angry.”

“I wasn’t dating her,” he says. “I really have no idea who she is. It must have been…” he thinks back, tries to remember the last time he even tried dating. Right after they lost the X-Files for the first time. He’s flirted a bit here and there, missing Scully and not admitting it to himself.

“You’re free to date whoever you want, Mulder.” She is no longer laughing. Her voice is soft and serious. So are her eyes.

“I don’t want to date,” he says firmly. _Anyone but you_ , he adds in his head.

“She’s still staring at us.”

“Is she?” He doesn’t want to check.

“Mulder, I know you had plans tonight but… how about we go somewhere else?”

“You’re really that hungry?” He stares at the small bowl next to her. It’s almost empty. “Let’s go.”

As it turns out, the whole city is on a date tonight. They can’t find a table anywhere. Meanwhile, Scully’s stomach is protesting loudly to the lack of food.

“I have an idea,” Scully says. She’s shivering. She obviously hadn’t planned on spending their date running from one restaurant to another. “Let’s just pick something up and go to my place.”

He nods. “How does Mexican sound to you?”

She sighs. “It sounds wonderful.”

They each carry a bag of food when they arrive at Scully’s. She moans when she takes off her shoes and his cock has definitely heard it. It twitches in his pants and he wishes he’d worn something with more wiggle room.

“I’ll get plates,” she says and hands him her bag.

Five minutes later, they’re eating. Or Scully is. Because Mulder can’t stop watching the way she’s shoveling food into her mouth.

“Wow,” he says for the second time tonight.

“I’m hungry,” she says, coloring slightly, her mouth full. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Nervous because of our date?” He jokes though he’s only half kidding. He’s been on edge all day.

“Maybe,” she admits, not looking at him. 

“Scully, I don’t know if I should tell you this but…,” she looks up at him, her cheeks looking like a chipmunk’s. “You eating all that food is… hot at hell.” He’s glad she can’t answer right away.

“You’ve seen me eat before.”

“Not like this,” he says with a soft chuckle, still watching her in amazement.

“Why did you ask me out, Mulder?” She asks, changing the subject. She takes a napkin and wipes her mouth.

“Because of that phone call with your mom,” he says. It’s half the truth.

“I thought so,” she says and does he imagine it, or does she sound sad? She picks up her fork again and just as she’s about to bring it to her mouth, he stops her.

“Not just because of it,” he says, his heart pounding in his chest. “I wanted to take you out on a date. I’m sorry it didn’t happen. This was probably the worst first date ever, huh?” He gives her a lopsided smile.

“Mulder,” she says with a sigh, putting down the fork. “This wasn’t out first date.”

“What?”

She chuckles and takes his hand into hers. “We’ve been on so many dates. And what about when we played baseball last week?”

“That counts?” She nods. “Good. Cause then I take it back. We had the best first date ever.”

“Not quite,” she says, biting her lip. It’s driving him crazy.

“No?”

“A great first date usually ends with a kiss.”

“How about…,” he trails off, moving closer to her, “we make up for that.”

When their lips meet somewhere in the middle, his minds grows quiet. There’s nothing but Scully’s lips against him, nothing but the taste of her, captivating all his senses. She opens her mouth to him, inviting him in. She tastes spicy, her tongue burning his. He deepens the kiss and Scully’s fingers tangle in his hair. A sharp pain shoots through him and he’s so busy with kissing Scully that it takes him a moment to locate it.

“Ouch,” he grumbles against her mouth.

“What happened?”

“Your wrist,” he says, trying not to move his head, “your bracelet… it’s stuck in my hair.”

“Oh! Hold still, Mulder.” He’s lucky that Scully is a doctor. She knows what she’s doing. But when nothing happens, when the metal continues to hold his hair hostage, she starts yanking it impatiently. He winces.

“Sorry,” she says quickly. “It’s just stuck.” She looks at him and he almost forgets about the pain. He just wants to kiss her again. Do more than just kiss her.

“I’ll count to three and then you just… rip it out. Don’t care about my hair. I need a haircut anyway. One, two-“ He doesn’t get to three. Scully pulls her hand back with such force that he thinks he’s going to pass out.

“Tada,” she says proudly, showing him her wrist where her bracelet is full of his hair.

“I said on three, Scully,” he pouts, rubbing his head.

“I couldn’t wait.”

“You’re impatient today.”

“I told you I was hungry.” And then she’s on him again, straddling his hips and devouring his mouth. His hands roam her body and as much as he’s admired her dress, now he wants to see her out of it.

“Scully,” he asks, breathless against her mouth. “Is this- are we-“

“Are we what?” she asks, stealing another kiss from him, her hips gently gyrating against him. His cock is wide awake by now and she must feel it.

“Is this leading… into the bedroom?”

“You really haven’t been on a date in a while, have you?” She asks, smiling at him.

“You’re not like any other woman I’ve ever dated, Scully.” Her eyes grow soft and she kisses him again. Then she gets up and stands before him, reaching for his hand.

“Come on,” she says and he follows her into the bedroom. He tears at her dress and she giggles. She helps him take it off and Mulder stares at her nude body.

“Where is your underwear?”

“In the laundry,” she says and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He’s too stunned to help her, to utter even a single word.

“I love this shirt, Mulder.”

“Hm, I’m glad,” he says, only half listening. His hands have started on a new journey, getting acquainted with her body in this new, wonderous way.

They end up on the bed, both naked and he doesn’t know where to look first, where to touch, where to taste. He wants to be everywhere at once. He spends some time on her breasts, cupping them, testing their weight in his hands. He kisses them, nuzzles them, before he takes a nipple in his mouth, making her squirm and moan. He gently bites her, getting lost in the moment, and so does Scully because her knee shoots up and hits him right in the groin.

“Oof.” He rolls off of her, touching his penis that’s throbbing for less pleasant reasons now.

“Oh my God, Mulder,” she says sitting up and moving his hands away from his groin. This should be a joyous moment, Scully touching his penis. But his poor cock just hangs there at half-mast, unable to greet her properly. She pets it lovingly, stroking it gently.

“Sorry,” she whispers, kissing his cheek.

“It’s okay.” He takes a few deep breaths and just when he thinks he has a grip on everything again, Scully’s mouth is on his penis, licking him. She takes him in deeper, starts sucking him harder, and then he hears it.

“Scully,” he asks, panting. “Did you just fa-“ before he can finish his question, his penis slips out of her mouth and she slithers up his body, pressing wet kisses everywhere she passes until she reaches his mouth.

“I got too excited,” she says before she starts kissing him in earnest again, “and yes, I did fart. These things happen.” Their bodies rub against each other enticingly and his own excitement grows by the second. Just when he’s about to roll her over, she stops kissing him. Her eyes grow wide in surprise and she scrambles off him quickly, elbowing him in the stomach in the process.

“Scully?” he asks, watching her stumble in the bathroom. A moment later he hears her throw up violently. He quickly gets up, doesn’t even think about putting on clothes, and joins her.

“Oh honey,” he says, kneeling down next to her where she’s hugging the toilet.

“I’m sorry, Mulder,” she says. “I don’t know what happened. Don’t laugh but I thought… I thought I was feeling queasy was because we were finally doing this.”

“No need to apologize.” He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you feeling better now?” Her answer is to be sick again. He strokes her back gently, whispering nonsense to her. When she’s done for the moment, he wets a washcloth and wipes her mouth with it. There are goosebumps all over her body. He gets up to get her robe and helps her into it.

“This is not how I wanted our night to end,” she says.

“Neither did I,” he admits with a smile. “But I’m glad I’m here.”

“So am I.”

“Think you can get up? Or would you rather stay here?”

“I think I can get up.” He holds her and watches as she quickly brushes her teeth. They make their way back to her bed. “Did you just call me honey, Mulder?”

“Maybe,” he says, drawing the word out. “I’ll make you some tea and get you some Pepto, okay?” She nods, disappearing under her blanket, the term of endearment forgotten for the moment.

When he returns a couple of minutes later with a cup of tea, a glass of water and Pepto-Bismol, Scully chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, helping her sit up.

“You’re still naked.”

“Oh.” He looks down at himself. “I was preoccupied. How are you feeling?”

“Still queasy. Remind me to never eat Mexican food again.”

“I will,” he replies softly. “Do you want me to…”

“Stay here? Yes, I’d love that.” That wasn’t what he was going to ask but he smiles at her, happy that he gets to stay.

“Do you think we should try this again?” He asks her after a moment.

“Having sex? I sure hope so.”

He kisses her knuckles. “I meant going on a date.”

She sighs, closing her eyes. “Maybe we can try again in a couple of years. I just want to be with you, Mulder. We don’t need to go on dates. Okay?”

He nods. It’s more than okay with him. 


End file.
